Siempre contigo
by inigo1220
Summary: La relación de Berwald y Tino siempre está cambiando, pero lo que siempre a sido constante es su amor. Fic de historia, tradución de Always With You. Empieza en el siglo 12. SuFin


**El siglo 12º**

Tino sonrió felizmente, corriendo entre la inmensa arboleda. El aire era frígdo, y el sol estaba bajo en el cielo. Este mundo, uno cual cualquier otra persona hubiera considerado una jaula, era una bendiciòn para Tino. Podía sentir sus pies casi quemándose cada vez que tocaban la nieve, pero eso solo lo animaba a correr más y más rápidamente hasta que su garganta le doliera. Era un sentimiento emocionante. Así que siguió corriendo.**  
**Hoy era un buen día: habían ganado contra uno de los ejércitos de Novgorod, y probablemente preguntarían por una tregua muy pronto. Sus tribus finalmente habían trabajado en conjunto, sin pelear entre ellos. Más que nunca, Tino estaba orgulloso de poder llamarlos suyos.**  
**Finalmente, llegó al final de la arboleda, y Tino se encontró solamente unos pasos de un lago congelado, casi invisible por la nieve que lo cubría. Paro antes de salir de la arboleda, no queriendo irse de la seguridad que la arboleda le proveía. Inclinó su cuerpo un poco, sus palmas un poco arriba de sus rodillas mientras que jadeaba. Su curiosidad lo llevó a pensar en porque su aliento salía en ese color blanco. Pero su mente rápidamente regresó a su éxtasis anterior. Había ganado contra un enemigo mucho más grande, y eso le daba mucha satisfacción. Sonrió con satisfacción, acordándose de las ideas brillantes de sus soldados, y los gritos de los Novgorodians mientras se retiraban. Era la culpa de ellos por haber pensado que ellos podían vivir en_su_tierra. **  
**Dejo que caer las manos a su lado, y miró hacía el cielo, respirando profundamente. Amaba y odiaba la guerra. Lo hacía sentir tan vivo, el estar ahí en el momento, sabiendo que su mundo, en cualquier segundo, pudiera parar de existir. Lo llenaba con adrenalina, lo hacía sentir fuerte cuando toda su gente tenía un solo objetivo: destruir al enemigo. Pero le traía tanto dolor también. No podía dormir por varias semanas, forzado a soñar de las vidas de las viudas y los huérfanos, sintiendo su dolor y tristeza. A veces... a veces estaba mejor no mas andar así, corriendo por el bosque, sintiendo el frío, los árboles, el aire, siendo feliz que la oscuridad todavía no había llegado. **  
**Cerró sus ojos, para poder abrirlos despacio, tratando de ver, de tomar, de sentir todo. Y luego un pensamiento interrumpió sus observaciones. Necesitaría casar algo pronto. Aunque las heridas no lo lastimaban tanto como lastimaban a sus hombres, él si sentía los efectos de un estómago vacío tanto como ellos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sintió su tierra, esperando encontrar una cena cercana. Empezando un fuego no era un problema para él, ni matar a un animal. Era un cazador muy bueno. Pero nada lo irritaba más que tener que tener que esconderse en un árbol y esperar que viniera su cena a él.

El sonido de pasos sobre la nieve interrumpieron su búsqueda. Rápidamente, se subió a un árbol, metiéndose entre las ramas más entrelazadas que tenían suficientes hojas para esconderlo. Parecía que los pasos venían de muy lejos, pero Tino sabía que eso no lo debería de consolar. Su tierra todavía era salvaje, y él no tenía nadie en quien confiar o llamar por varias millas. La persona que se acercaba a él podía ser un sueco, o un vendedor, o un loco.

El sonido continuó y el corazón de Tino casi se paró cuando vio quien era.

El joven que estaba a unos pies del árbol había pausado, y parecía estar frustrado. Tan angulares eran características que Tino supuso que el muchacho tenía unos diez y seis o diez y siete años...bueno...si el joven no era quien Tino pensaba que él era.

Pero tenía que ser él. Los mismos ojos azules, la misma expresión enojada. El mismo pelo rubio, solamente un poco más oscuro que el pelo de Tino, pero mucho más desorganizado. Hasta tenía una capa similar: una capa de un color azul oscuro, larga que casi llegaba a las rodillas. Pero ahora, en vez de cargar un cayado, traía una espada granda. Tino sursurró una maldición. Con este, Tino nunca podía estar seguro.

Su felicidad anterior solamente una memoria distante, Tino observó al joven cuidadosamente mientras él mismo se movió un poco para poder agarrar su _puukko_. Si el joven era quien Tino pensaba que él era, el muchacho podía ser una gran amenaza. De repente, el joven se volteó y rebanó la rama donde se encontraba Tino. Sorprendido, Tino se estremeció, luego, recuperando su compostura, brincó de la rama al piso, y sacó su _puukko_.

El labio del joven crispó, como si encontrara a Tino gracioso, pero el joven no bajó su espada. Se quedaron así hasta que Tino demandó, "¿Que quieres, Suecia?"**  
"**T'estaba buscando." Suecia finalmente bajo su espada, sus ojos miraron el cuchillo de Finlandi y luego regresaron al niño. Berwald deseaba poder expresarse mejor. "No te lastimare." No. Él nunca pudiera lastimar a Finlandi. Sin duda el niño había crecido desde la última vez que Berwald lo había visto, pero su tamaño no era nada para bostezar de. Parecía un niño de doce años!

Pero definitivamente podía hechar miradas de indignación. Berwald se sonrió a él mismo, mientras que Tino lo miró fríamente y respondió, "Yo también... si tiras eso al piso." Miró a la espada de Suecia.

Suecia se encogió los hombros y tiró la espada a la nieve. De cualquier manera, no la iba usar; no mas había venido para advertirle al el niño terco de lo que iba a pasar.

Los ojos de Tino se ampliaron, pero rápidamente se compuso. "Está bien," dijo, regresando su puukko a su bolsillo. "¿Para que me querías?"

"Vente conmigo." **  
****"**¿Disculpame?" Tino exclamó, sus cejas brincando hasta al pelo que caía sobre su cara. Alomejor Suecia era un loco. "¿Quieres que venga contigo? ¡Yo no te conosco! ¡Te he visto una vez en mi vida, y esa vez casi me atacaste, y luego te peleaste con Novgorod porque, según tú, yo era una dama en apuros!" **  
****"**Pareces más como una niña también," dijo Berwald, seriamente. Aunque, pensó Berwald, es más porque está muy chico...

Tino se enrojeció, mientras que trataba de crear una respuesta "Yo... no, yo... no todos tienen personas que se quedan en el mismo lugar. A algunos de nosotros nos gusta la libertad.

De nuevo, Suecia encogió los hombros, mirando a su espada y luego a la cintura de Finlandi, donde estaba el cuchillo del niño. Tino se enrojeció otra vez. "¿Que importa? Prefieró ser libre y feliz con mi cuchillo de hierro patético, que tener que escuchar a rey, y sentir me la octava maravilla del mundo porque tengo una espada-"

"Y siempre ser atacado," Suecia interrumpió. Esta vez, sus palabras estaban entrelazadas con preocupación.

Antes de que Suecia se pudiera mover, Tino sacó su _puukko_y tenía el sueco en el piso, el _puukko_de Tino a su cuello. "Ahora estas en mi territoria, Suecia. Esto estara serca de tu tierra y probablemente tienes un lugar para correr a, pero ahorita, si yo quiero, te puedo lastimar y dejarte aquí. Así que, yo sugirió que pares con tus interrupciones ingeniosas y me digas que maldita cosa quieres." **  
**Suecia lo miró, confusamente, como si estaba sorprendido que Finlandi no solamente lo podía derribar, pero que también lo había hecho. "Mi rey te quiere," dijo Suecia, tratando de explicar. Berwald todavía estaba en shock; no había pensado que Finlandi, dulce y lindo Finlandi, pudiera ser tan fuerte. Esto iba ser mucho más difícil de lo que él había pensado. **  
**Sorprendido, Tino aflojó su agarre, y Suecia lo empujó, aunque solamente suficientemente duro para poder quitar el finlandés de encima. Pero no lo lastimo. "¿Por que?" Tino demandó. Los dos se pusieron de pie. De nuevo, Suecia encogió los hombros. "¡Maldita sea, Sve! ¿Viniste aquí solamente para encoger los hombros y amenazarme? Tú sabes que yo peleare contigo hasta que me muera si es necesario. Esto es mi tierra, Suecia, y tú no me la vas a quitar. No me importa cuantas veces Novgorod me lastime o como de doloroso sea. Yo no te dejare ser mi patrón. Y mi gente tampoco te dejará-" Tino paró. La ceja de Suecia había ascendido por un milímetro. Por la primera vez en su vida, Tino no estaba seguro si ser tan observante era una cosa buena. "¿Que?" **  
**Suecia no mas lo miró, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarle algo. ¿No entendía Finlandi exactamente cuánto poder Suecia ya tenía en su tierra? **  
**Tino frunció el ceño en respuesta. Amaba y odiaba como Suecia decía tan poco. Lo permitía hablar más, pero también requería mucho más conjetura. De repente, la mirada de Suecia se movió al árbol donde Tino se había escondido. Y Tino finalmente entendió. "Puedes sentir aquí," susurró el finlandés. Suecia asintió. "Te odio...te odio. Maldito seas, Suecia." **  
**Berwald le dió una mirada que sugería que las palabras del finés lo habían lastimado. ¿No entendía Finlandi que Berwald lo quería? Su palabras, sus poderes, sus acciones...no eran amenazas. Eran la única manera que Berwald podía demostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque, en verdad, ni Berwald sabía porque le importaba tanto el niño. Solamente había visto vislumbres del finés cuando su gente y la gente del finés negociaban. Pero Finlandi simplemente parecía alguien que necesitaba ser protegido...y amado. "Te lo adviertó. Te guste o no, regresaré pronto," Berwald respondió.**  
**Se acercó a Tino, y de pronto, Tino se dio cuenta de que Suecia actualmente era mucho más grande y alto de lo que Tino había pensado. El sueco era más alto que Novgorod- y parecía más fuerte también. Pero la vacilación del sueco lo confundía. Suecia lo pudiera haber destruido ahí mismo. Y si él podía sentir el tierra finés, Tino no quería saber que mas Suecia podía hacer. Pero, de una manera, Tino podía entender como eso era posible. Su gente y la gente de Suecia habían estado peleando y intercambiando desde que quién sabía cuándo! La mayoría del tiempo, se respetaban. Si Suecia fuera a ser su aliado, entonces hubiera alguien ayudándolo si Novgorod decidiera atacar otra vez. Y aunque Tino odiaba admitirlo, él verdaderamente necesitaba un aliado-y su gente necesitaba la ayuda.

Berwald continuó a mirar a Finlandi fijamente. La manera que Finlandi lo estaba viendo le daba esperanza... como si el niño estaba empezando a creer que Berwald si se preocupaba por él. Por favor, por favor, Berwald imploró mentalmente. Abrió su boca un poco, queriendo decir algo que pudiera finalmente convencer al niño, cuando Finlandi chasqueó,

"Bueno?"

Tino se reprendió, instantáneamente lamentando su tono. Suecia estaba siendo amable; Tino también debería de ser amable.

Berwald se mordió el labio, y luego, tartamudeando mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas, dijo, "Por favor, Finlandi... cuando vengamos...por favor, no hagas que te lastime..."

Tino frunció su ceño. Las palabras solas pudieran haber sido una amenaza, pero Suecia las había dicho tan suavemente, tan cariñosamente, que Tino pudiera fácilmente concluir que el sueco honestamente se preocupaba por él. Él no lo quiera lastimar. Él no quería pelear con Tino. Y Tino... Tino ya no estaba seguro de lo que él pensaba. Pero la palabra se salió de él de cualquier manera: "Tino."

Berwald lo miró, confundido. ¿Era eso una palabra en el lenguaje de Finlandi? "Mi nombre es Tino," dijo el niño rápidamente, volteandose y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su amado bosque. Suecia no lo sigio. **  
**Pero sigo mirando en la dirección en cual Finlandi-no, Tino-había corrido. Sonrió un poco. La próxima vez, la próxima vez le diría su nombre también. Porque cuando le decias tu nombre a otra nación, eso quería decir algo, algo bueno. Recogió su espada de la nieve, la limpio, y la regresó a su vaina. Y empezó a caminar hacia el oeste. ****

**Notas Historicas:****  
**Primero: no mas quiero decir que no se nada de este periodo excepto lo que he leido en Wikipedia... si hay errores, por favor diganme! Quiero que la historia que esta en historia sea lo más correcto que es posible- aunque, siendo que esto es siglo 12, me imagino que no hay muchos detalles.**  
**Novgorod es lo que hoy en día es Rusia. Aunque, claro, era mucho más pequeño. Las tribus de Finlandia y la gente de Novgorod se pelearon por varios siglos. **  
**Finlandia no es Finlandia todavia. Son varias tribus que viven en la misma área. Unas de esas tribus peleaban contra Novgorod, y otros peleaban con Novogorod. No logre encontrar cuando el nombre "Suomi" (Finlandia en finlandés), pero para el siglo 11, la área que nosotros conocemos como Finlandia empezó a ser conocido en Suecia como "Finlandi." **  
**Suecia esta en el proceso de empezar a ser Suecia. Antes era hecha de muchas diferentes provincias, pero estas, durante este tiempo, se estaban juntando y eligiendo un rey. Por eso Tino dice que no quiera tener que hacerle caso a un rey. **  
**Los suecos y los finlandeses si se conocían. Los "vikings" suecos viajaron mucho al este, y después de la era de los "vikings" ellos siguieron comprando y vendiendo con los finlandeses. ****

Notas del autor: **  
**Esta historia fue mucho más corta cuando no agregue el punto de vista de Berwald... que sentí que era mejor de cualquier manera, siendo que el es una persona muy callada. Espero que no los haya confundido. **  
**Normalmente, no escribo historias largas, pero voy a tratar con esta. La versión en ingles esta en el capítulo 8, pero las traducciones me tardan bastante tiempo. Y el fic en inglés es mi prioridad. En otras palabras, perdón, pero la versión en español no será actualizada tan frecuentemente. **  
**Información general sobre esta historia: **  
**Esta historia llegara a Marzo 11, 1940 (otro fic mio). Pienso que usare Marzo 11, como el prólogo y el fin. El prólogo siendo del punto de vista de Berwald, y el fin de punta de vista de Tino. Es importante notar que Tino ser más fuerte de lo que yo he visto en otras historias. Como esta historia es basada en la historia, siento que tener a Tino como carácter que ama incondicionalmente a Berwald y depende en él por todo seria un insulto a la historia de Finlandia. **  
**En este punto en tiempo, Tino parece tener unos doce años y Berwald parece ser un muchacho de quinze. No, Berwald no esta enamorado con el- bueno, mejor: Berwald todavía no esta enamorado con el. Ahorita, el se ve a el mismo como un hermano mayor. **  
**_Una nota muy importante: probablemente ya te diste cuenta, pero mi español no es el mejor. Actualmente estoy traduciendo esto para practicar mi español. Si uno de ustedes tiene tiempo, lo apreciaría mucho si me pudieran corregir, o leer los nuevos capítulos para decir me donde me equivoque. Si eso es el caso, manden me un mensaje privado. Gracias! _****


End file.
